


Unicorn Robes and the Open Road Part 2

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [22]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, TupperWare Remix Party - Freeform, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: "But you know I would’ve married you if you proposed to me with a Ring Pop."





	

Danny took a deep breath, making eye contact with his reflection. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest, nearly enough to make him lightheaded, and his body was crawling with nerves.

He wasn’t nervous about performing. The stage had been his calling ever since he’d played with his first band, hell, maybe even since he’d started going to concerts in his late teens and early twenties, wondering what it would be like to get on stage and sing his heart out to a crowd of millions. He was thankful he got to do this, thankful to Ross and Arin and to all the lovelies for helping him get off the ground and soar. The last show of tour was not a source of anxiety. If anything, it gave him adrenaline, to power through everything the night would bring.

No, the source of his anxiety came from the small velvet box he cradled between his large fingers. It was amazing to him how so much could ride on this. He’d proposed before, but that had ended sourly. He hoped that the same would not be true this time. He hoped he was right, trusting Vie with his heart.

Dan squeezed the box in his palm, setting it carefully in the drawer at his dressing table, clearly within reach, but cleverly hidden under spare boa scraps for the ends of his cape. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Brian, ninja mask pulled down to allow him to speak more clearly, knocked on his open door.

“Ready?”

“For what?” Dan breathed, running a hand through his hair as his heart calmed.

“The show,” Brian gave him a look that clearly said: “duh.” Then, a knowing light entered his eyes, and he grinned. “Ooohhh, you’re proposing tonight.”

“Shh!” Danny cautioned. “She might hear!”

“She asked to be in the audience, dude.” Brian replied. “You’re in the clear.” He beckoned. “C’mon. You’ll feel better after the performance.”

Danny nodded, adjusting his cape and walking alongside Brian to the wings where they were due to enter from in just a minute. He trusted Brian’s sagely wisdom. He’d even asked Brian to describe the experience, not feeling like it was the same in Arin’s case. Arin and Suzy had wanted each other from Day 1, and God love Suzy for deciding that she was gonna make Arin her man.

Arin got lucky. It wasn’t the same in his case.

Brian had described being nervous, had described the carefully planned romantic date, the perfect moment where he went down on one knee, the elation he’d felt when she tearfully said “yes.”

This wasn’t ideal, but it was fitting. Ninja Sex Party had been their beginning. Why should the proposal be any different?

“And now, please welcome, Ninja Sex Party!” Came the booming voice of an announcer from somewhere in the ceiling. Dan and Brian adjusted their costumes and then ran out on stage.

Danny circled around once, feeling uplifted by the cheering crowd, new energy coursing through his veins. As he shouted out his usual greeting, he scanned beyond the lights for any sign of Vie. 

There she was, in the front off to the right, presumably so she could exit quickly during the final number. She was cheering alongside everyone else, her VIP badge hidden cleverly beneath her shirt. Danny made eye contact with her and winked. A few other girls giggled and cheered around her, but Vie only smiled.

As Dan introduced the first song, he somehow felt even more secure than usual. It was a feeling he got when he knew Vie was there, supporting him. He wanted to feel that way for the rest of his life.

~

“Danny, that was amazing!” Vie praised, slipping a cool towel around his neck and tossing one towards Brian as he passed. She turned around too soon, busy with closing the door, and missed Brian flashing Dan a winning smile and a gleeful thumbs up before the stubborn door creaked shut.

Danny leaned heavily against his dressing table, back to the mirror as he surveyed the room. Now that the bass was no longer manipulating his heartbeat and his adrenaline was quickly running out, he was exhausted. They’d booked a hotel for the night, and he thought that he’d never looked forward to a 3-Star experience more in all his life.

His heart began to thud again anew as he touched the velvet box with his fingers, hoping she couldn’t see what he was doing. Luckily, she wasn’t watching him too closely; she was sorting through a duffel bag that probably held a change of clothes and whatever else she’d thought to bring.

“Thanks, Bugs,” Dan replied once he’d got his breath back. “That means a lot.”

“I always hate having to miss the last song, but I’m lucky enough to hear you sing all the time,” Vie went on, tossing a water bottle his way without looking up. 

Dan chuckled, leaning forward to catch it. Even sweaty from the crowd, she looked beautiful. Cool night air was blowing in from the open window, and it caught strands of her hair, lifting them as gently as long grass. She was wearing a black cut off tank with tassels—very 80s—and false leather leggings. Her bangles made a sweet noise as her hands busied themselves in the duffel, and Dan could just see the Star of David necklace hanging around her neck.

His heart caught in his throat, making butterflies start fluttering in his stomach. It was as if his body was giving him permission to go through with this, even though it equal parts thrilled and terrified him.

He knelt down on one knee, holding out the open velvet box, timing it so that she would see as she turned around. He heard her gasp, and, suddenly, the air in the room seemed much closer. Dan couldn’t even look up, he was so scared of what she would say.

Hell, no horror movie could be as terrifying as this moment. He should tell Arin they should write a sketch about it.

He cleared his throat. “Vie, this year with you has been…fuckin awesome.” 

Way to go, Avidan. That totally wasn’t the most cliché thing you could’ve said.

“You…” He bit his lip, trying not to falter. “You complete me, in ways that I can’t even describe.” Again, very cliché. Great job, asshole. “And I’m fucking this up, but…” Finally, he dared to look up at her. She was smiling and had tears welling up in her eyes. “Don’t cry, baby. You’ll mess up your eyeliner.”

Vie giggled nervously. “D-don’t…just fucking say it, oh my God. Do you think I care about my eyeliner right now?”

Danny smiled, sure now that, yes, this was really what he wanted. “Vie, what I’m trying to say is…you make me feel so amazing, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you, so…will you marry me?”

Vie sniffled, tugging him off the floor and into a hug. “Yes,” she sniffled, her voice cracking as she cried happy tears. “Yes, I’ll fuckin marry you, you big doof.” She nuzzled into his chest, not caring that he smelled gross from performing. 

Danny sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her closer. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, and Dan felt…oddly complete.

He had always felt like she was his home, in a sense. The two of them had always been like two halves of a whole, easily working in tandem despite their differences. This had been the culmination of all of his feelings, from the fear of commitment down to the affection he felt when she stayed up with him through his insomnia, and still got up on time to make sure everything ran smoothly. 

Dan was glad that she would complete him forever.

Vie pulled back, still teary-eyed, and tugged him down to kiss him heartily, as if he were going off to war or something. “I love you,” she said breathlessly, inches from his lips. Dan noticed she was wearing dark blue lipstick, to go with her eyeshadow, and he snorted. “What?” She accused.

“Your lipstick. Oh my God.”

“It’s supposed to be transfer-proof.” Vie rolled her eyes. “But, I can totally test that…” She nuzzled down teasingly into his neck.

Danny chuckled. “No, that’s okay! I believe you!” He rested his palm against her cheek so that they locked eyes again before going in for a kiss of his own. He could spend the rest of eternity kissing her, and they were both aware of this fact, as well as knowing the band was waiting for them. 

Danny secretly couldn’t wait to tell everyone what had happened. It was the most excited he’d been about anything this week.

Vie was the one to pull away, and Danny pouted. He could tell that she wasn’t really happy about it, either, though; she was just slightly more practical.

“C’mon,” Vie tossed a tee shirt, jeans, and boxer-briefs at him. “Before the guys get antsy.”

“Right.” Dan started to tug off the Sexbang costume while Vie pulled a sweatshirt over her head. “Oh!” He was halfway out of the costume when he remembered, smacking his forehead in annoyance. “I gotta put the ring on you!”

Vie laughed. “Of course that’s what we’d forget in all this.” She crossed the room, presenting her hand to him, which he took. Gently, he slid the ring onto her finger. It fit like a glove.

Danny’s eyes softened as Vie beamed happily at the ring. He’d seen the design by chance, and thought the delicate flower suited her, and the bloom of their relationship. “Is it a good ring?”

Vie pulled him forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Yes,” she said, kissing his bare chest. “It’s beautiful. But you know I would’ve married you if you proposed to me with a Ring Pop.” Her chin rested against his sternum as she looked up, worry swimming in her eyes. “You do know that…right?”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Danny replied, bending awkwardly to kiss her before she pulled away so he could finish changing. “But I wanted to do this properly. And the ring suits you, just like I thought it would.”

“I love it. The flower is so pretty and unique.” Vie took his hand, squeezing it tightly as they left the dressing room. “Now there’s no question who I belong to.”

“That’s right.” Dan shifted to wrap an arm around her shoulder possessively. “You’re officially the property of Leigh Daniel Avidan. How does that make you feel?”

Vie wrapped an arm around the small of his back. “Like I’m the luckiest girl in the world,” she said dreamily.

Dan’s heart beat just a little bit faster at those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo, Danny proposed to Vie!!! What exciting new adventures await the couple?
> 
> I'll probably still write stuff from before they were engaged, so if you prefer that, never fear! I'm also working on some awkward "when they first met" sort of stories, so...yeah! Still plenty of these nerds to come!


End file.
